<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flu by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895192">The Flu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Influenza, Sickfic, Wives, Workaholic, patient ty lee, stubborn azula, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula wakes up very sick but decides, agains the better judgement of Ty Lee, to go to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee woke up to a rattling sound. Rubbing her eyes she turned over and came face to face with her wife. Her wife, who also happened to the source of the rattling noise. </p><p>Azula was pale and a quick kiss on her forehead confirmed everything Ty Lee needed to know. Azula was sick. The rattling was her struggling to breath over congestion. </p><p>Sighing, Ty Lee stroked Azula’s hair gently and the girl whimpered and moved closer to her. </p><p>Ty Lee wrapped her up in her arms and pulled her into her chest. </p><p>“You’re about to get me sick aren’t you,” Ty Lee muttered as Azula’s jaw fell open and she began breathing through her mouth, softly exhaling onto Ty Lee. </p><p>Azula groaned and blinked her eyes open. </p><p>“Ty,” she said, her voice low and rumbling. “What- what time is it.”</p><p>Ty Lee looked at the clock across the room. </p><p>“Five fifty in the morning,” she whispered softly. </p><p>“Oh good,” Azula said weakly. “Ten extra minutes in the day.”</p><p>She pulled herself out of Ty Lee’s arms and sat up, exhaling hard, her eyelids fluttering. </p><p>“‘Zula what are you doing?” Ty Lee asked. “You’re sick.”</p><p>“No,” Azula said. </p><p>“Yes,” Ty Lee said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re congested, I know your throat hurts and you’re burning up.”</p><p>“It should have been gone by now,” Azula said slowly, swallowing and cringing automatically at the pain in her throat. </p><p>“What do you mean,” Ty Lee asked sitting up and taking Azula’s hand, which was cold and clammy.</p><p>“Colds should not last more than three days,” Azula said. </p><p>“You’ve felt unwell for three days?” Ty Lee asked, raising her voice. </p><p>Azula flinched. </p><p>“Sorry,” Ty Lee said quietly. “Why didn’t you say something ‘Zula? I couldn’t even tell.”</p><p>“Modern medicine,” Azula drawled. </p><p>“Clearly it’s not helping,” Ty Lee said. “You’re worse now.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and swung herself out of bed, swaying woozily. </p><p>Eye’s widening in concern, Ty Lee shot out of bed and grabbed her. </p><p>“I’m okay darling,” Azula said, leaning against Ty Lee heavily. </p><p>“No you aren’t,” Ty Lee said. “Get back in bed and let me get you some tea.”</p><p>“Work,” Azula said, righting herself and walking towards her closet. </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Ty Lee said, padding after her. “You can barely stand.”</p><p>“Because it’s early,” Azula said, walking into her closet. Ty Lee walked in after her. </p><p>“Because you have some sort of virus!” Ty Lee insisted. </p><p>“I think you should go back to sleep,” Azula said, grabbing work clothes off of the hook. “Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“How could I not worry,” Ty Lee said. “You can’t drive in this state!”</p><p>“I’ll take a car,” Azula said. “If that will put you at ease.” She put her hand against the closet wall and closed her eyes for a second. </p><p>“That will not put me at ease,” Ty Lee said. “You going back to sleep would put me at ease.”</p><p>“I can’t just take a day off of work,” Azula said, stripping. “It’s chilly in here,” she commented as she tried to pull on her clothes. </p><p>“Not any colder than normal,” Ty Lee said, catching Azula’s pajamas as she tossed them aside. “You have over 300 sick days saved up,” she added.</p><p>“How would it look if the CEO didn’t come to work one day,” Azula said. </p><p>“Like she was so sick she messed up the buttons on her shirt and didn’t even shower in the morning.”</p><p>“Shower…” Azula said, looking down at her lopsided shirt. </p><p>“Baby,” Ty Lee said softly, taking Azula’s face in her hands. “Please go back to sleep. One day off won’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Azula said. “I can’t.”</p><p>Ty Lee looked at her sadly and nodded, knowing that arguing was futile. She began to unbutton Azula’s shirt and fix it. </p><p>“Will you come home if you get too sick to function,” Ty Lee asked, taking Azula’s hand and leading her to the bathroom. </p><p>“Yes,” Azula said, distractedly as she grabbed her toothbrush. </p><p>“Wait,” Ty Lee said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Auzla’s neck. “You did this in the wrong order.” </p><p>Azula brushed her teeth and spat into the sink as Ty Lee held the towel up. Then she washed her face and swayed, grabbing onto the sink. </p><p>Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist and pulled her up. </p><p>“Turn around,” she instructed. </p><p>Azula swiveled and Ty Lee wiped her face with the towel that she was holding. </p><p>“I still don’t want you going,” Ty Lee said as Azula tried to kiss her forehead and ended up just grazing it. Her lips were dry and chapped. </p><p>“I need a tissue and cold medicine,” Azula said, ignoring Ty Lee’s comment. </p><p>She turned and began rifling through the medicine cabinet. </p><p>Ty Lee hung up the towel and stood with her arms crossed as Azula threw a bunch of pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry. </p><p>Grabbing a cup from the counter Ty Lee filled it up in the sink and handed it to Azula, who looked at it distastefully. </p><p>“If your throat hurts that much…”</p><p>Azula took the cup and threw it back. </p><p>“Or just hurt yourself to spite me,” Ty Lee sighed, exasperated. “See if I care.”</p><p>“It’s not to spite you,” Azula said, turning to walk out of the bathroom.</p><p>Ty Lee grabbed her wrist. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You look like a ghost,” Ty Lee said, turning on the lights. </p><p>Azula looked at herself in the mirror. </p><p>“Oh this isn’t good,” she commented. </p><p>“Nope,” Ty Lee replied. </p><p>“Will you?” Azula asked. </p><p>“Can you even stand long enough for me to fix it?”</p><p>“The medicine is kicking in, I feel stronger already,” Azula said, cavalierly. </p><p>Ty Lee rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Come to my vanity,” she said. </p><p>Azula dutifully followed her to her big table and sat down. </p><p>Ty Lee sat across from her. </p><p>“I’m not going to put that much because you’re going to rub it off,” Ty Lee said, tilting her head and scrutinizing Azula’s face.</p><p>Azula nodded and exhaled through her mouth. </p><p>Ty Lee grabbed a tissue and held it up to Azula who snatched it and blew her nose, handing it back to Ty Lee. </p><p>“Gross,” she said, tossing it out into the trash can on her side of the table.</p><p>“In sickness and in health,” Azula said with a smirk. </p><p>“Oh so you are sick?” Ty Lee asked, grabbing primer from the drawer. </p><p>“I feel like I’m on top of the world.”</p><p>“There is no way you’re high off of cold medicine that quickly,” Ty Lee said, doing up Azula’s face. </p><p>Azula nodded lethargically and tried not to cough too hard as Ty Lee worked. When she was done Azula looked into the mirror and was impressed. </p><p>“I look just like normal,” she said. “Except my hair.”</p><p>“Easy fix,” Ty Lee said, reaching around Azula’s head and pulling her hair into a neat top bun. </p><p>“Presentable,” Azula said, inspecting herself.  </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ty Lee said standing up. </p><p>Azula stood as well. </p><p>“Thank you so much my dear,” Azula said. </p><p>“Let’s get you some tea at least. And I’ll call a car,” Ty Lee said, ushering Azula downstairs.</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” she said as Ty Lee sat her down in the kitchen and opened the fridge. </p><p>“You’re going to pass out if you don’t eat,” Ty Lee said.</p><p>“Not hungry,” Azula repeated. </p><p>Ty Lee exhaled deeply and put on the kettle, grabbing a to-go cup and a tea bag. Then she took out her phone and called a car, before pouring the tea after it boiled. </p><p>“I really appreciate it,” Azula said, her voice going flat from her congestion.  </p><p>As she took the cup, Ty Lee’s phone rang. </p><p>“That’s your car,” Ty Lee said. “Are you absolutely sure you want to go to work.”</p><p>Azula nodded and took a sip of tea. </p><p>“I love you,” she said. “You spoil me.”</p><p>“I overindulge you,” Ty Lee said sternly, taking her by the elbow and walking her to the door. </p><p>Azula grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, holding it out to Ty Lee again. </p><p>“No,” Ty Lee said, pointing towards the bathroom.</p><p>Azula shuffled over and threw out her tissue. </p><p>“All good!” She said, twirling around unsteadily. “No more illness!”</p><p>“Mhm,” Ty Lee said, skeptically. “Do you promise you’ll come home if you feel really bad?”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Azula said dismissively. </p><p>“And what about lunch? You need to eat at some point,” Ty Lee reminded her. </p><p>“Don’t nag,” Azula said, brushing her off and grabbing the door. </p><p>“What did you just say,” Ty Lee said, her voice sharpening. “I did <i>not</i> get out of bed at five in the morning to be told off for nagging!”</p><p>Azula turned around sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry love,” she said. “I’m just-”</p><p>“Sick?”</p><p>Azula pursed her lips and Ty Lee sighed. Taking a step forward she pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“Take care of yourself baby. You’re more important than your work.”</p><p>“I love you Ty,” Azula said. </p><p>“Have a good day.”</p><p>Azula turned and walked out the door, her movements not as sharp and crisp as they usually were. </p><p>As soon as she closed the door Ty Lee texted the driver to let her know when he dropped Azula off. </p><p>That being done she began sweeping it around the house preparing for Azula's inevitable crash. </p><p>The first call she made was to the chef in order to have him prepare soup. Then she put in an order for more cold medicines. Thirdly, she called and cancelled her personal training appointment at the gym that afternoon. She expected Azula back sooner rather than later. </p><p>Sitting down on the couch after preparing extra pillows, tissues, and cough drops for Azula by their bed, Ty Lee rubbed her temples. </p><p>Her wife could be such a stubborn ass sometimes… But she knew that long before she married her. </p><p>Shaking her head she went about preparing herself breakfast and coffee until she got a call from the driver. </p><p>“I just dropped her off,” he said. </p><p>“How was she,” Ty Lee asked.</p><p>“She fell asleep on the way,” he said. “But she seemed fine walking into the building.”</p><p>Ty Lee exhaled and rubbed her head. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said before hanging up. </p><p>Fighting every urge to take Azula’s car, drive to her office and wrestle her home, Ty Lee squeezed her fists. She wasn’t an overbearing spouse, it was just that Azula had no regard for her own wellbeing, so someone had to. </p><p>Taking a bite of her toast she thought anxiously about what else she could do. After a moment she dialed another number. </p><p>“Hello you’ve reached the office of the director and CEO of Agni Corp please ho-”</p><p>“Ikki, it’s Ty Lee,” she said, cutting the secretary off. </p><p>Ty Lee was wary about the girl Azula had hired to take her calls and plan her schedule. She was young, ambitious and gorgeous. They’d met a few times when Ty Lee had stopped by the office and Ty Lee noticed the way Ikki looked at her wife. </p><p>“Oh hello,” Ikki said, coldly. </p><p>Ty Lee raised an eyebrow even though the girl on the other end of the phone couldn’t see her. </p><p>“Is ‘Zula in,” she asked pleasantly. </p><p>“The director is very busy,” Ikki replied. “Can I take a message.”</p><p>“I don’t need to talk to her, I just want to ask you a favor,” Ty Lee said.</p><p>“So a message?”</p><p>“Can you just call me if she gets really sick or passes out?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“The director warned me you might say something like this,” Ikki said. </p><p>“Did she? She’s under the weather so that makes sense,” Ty Lee replied. </p><p>“The woman is a genius, you need to leave her alone,” Ikki said. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“The director is here to work she doesn’t need-”</p><p>“She doesn't need what? Her wife?”</p><p>“If she thought she was sick she would have stayed home wouldn’t she have? She’s smart.”</p><p>“What did she say to you, exactly,” Ty Lee asked, the kindness leaking out of her tone. </p><p>“I believe her exact words were ‘If Ty calls tell her I’m fine and not to worry.’ Imagine being so annoying that your spouse has to think ahead to consider what you will do.”</p><p>“I don’t understand what your problem is with me, but I’ve known ‘Zula longer than you’ve been alive and we’ve been married longer than you’ve been sitting at that desk. I’m only asking for you to make sure she eats something today and to call me if she passes out.”</p><p>“I don’t have a problem with you,” Ikki replied. “I have a problem with you clogging up the phone line with your irrational concerns. The director looks to be the picture of health.”</p><p>Ty Lee bit her lip in order to hold back a comment about who drew on the picture, but there was no need to embarrass Azula like that. </p><p>“This conversation would have been much shorter if you just said you would alert me if my <i>wife</i> needs help.”</p><p>“Take a chill pill,” Ikki said, before hanging up. </p><p>Ty Lee growled and looked at the phone in disbelief. </p><p>She reeled in her first instinct, which was to call Azula, and decided to try to do something somewhat productive instead. </p><p>Draining her coffee Ty Lee went to her art room and took out the sketches she’d been working on. They were for her pet project, a clothing line that she was designing. </p><p>Azula had convinced her to do it and had immediately offered to have Agni Corp back it financially but Ty Lee wanted to finish gathering all her ideas and actually do a pitch to the board. </p><p>She’d been working on it for a few months and was almost done, but her focus was elsewhere today. </p><p>Putting the sketches away she dialed her second most frequent number. </p><p>“Hi Mai,” she said, when the girl picked up on the second ring. </p><p>“Hello,” Mai deadpanned on the other end of the line. “What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“How do you know there’s a problem?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“You’re calling me at eight in the morning,” Mai said. “What happened to Azula?”</p><p>“You’re- I- She-” Ty Lee stammered.</p><p>Mai sat silently and waited. </p><p>“She’s sick,” Ty Lee finally said. </p><p>“I know,” Mai said. “My father tested her for the flu yesterday.”</p><p>“He did what?” Ty Lee asked, raising her voice. </p><p>“She didn’t tell you, I presume,” Mai said, and yawned. “I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know she was feeling bad until this morning! The flu?”</p><p>“Yeah she asked if she could come in after work,” Mai said. </p><p>“What was the result?”</p><p>“It’s still running, I suppose.”</p><p>“Why would she go to work if she thought she had the flu,” Ty Lee groaned. </p><p>“She’s at work?” Mai asked. “Typical.”</p><p>“What do you think I should do?” Ty Lee asked. “I thought it was just a cold! The flu is more serious. She could get other people sick.”</p><p>“She’s smart, she probably cancelled all her in person meetings,” Mai said. </p><p>“How is that smart! People keep telling me she’s smart today, as if they know anything. Smart people don’t go to work when they think they have the flu!”</p><p>“I get it,” Mai said. </p><p>“Of course you do,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Workaholic,” Ty Lee accused.</p><p>“Whatever,” Mai replied. </p><p>“Do you think I should go get her?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“Don’t worry until there’s a reason to worry.”</p><p>“There is!”</p><p>“I assume you’ve already prepared for her deterioration from strong and stubborn to sad, weak and clingy?” Mai asked, hitting the nail on the head of Ty Lee’s concerns for that afternoon.</p><p>“Yes,” Ty Lee sighed. </p><p>“Hey, have you seen that new place downtown? The music and record store place?”</p><p>“No, why?” Ty Lee asked, confused about the sudden change of topic.</p><p>“Maybe, check that out,” Mai suggested. “They open early  and I think you would like the vibe.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with ‘Zula?”</p><p>“Go, distract yourself,” Mai said. “Let me know how you like it.”</p><p>“What’s the address?”</p><p>“It’s on the intersection between 7th and Cherry,” Mai said. </p><p>“Okay,” Ty Lee said slowly. “Thank you?”</p><p>“Have a good day Ty,” Mai said. “Let me know how Azula’s feeling.”</p><p>“Can you tell me about the flu test when it comes in?”</p><p>“You know I can’t unless she lets me.”</p><p>“I know,” Ty Lee said sadly. “Can I at least get a tamiflu prescription just in case? If I’m going to spend the next week with a sick girl wrapped around me I might as well do what I can to protect myself.”</p><p>“That much I can do.”</p><p>“Thanks so much. Bye Mai! Love you!”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>Mai hung up and Ty Lee scratched her neck. A new music store seemed like as good a place as any to stress. </p><p>Grabbing her keys and getting into Azula’s car, Ty Lee began driving into the city. As she approached the address that Mai had given her, Ty Lee realized something.</p><p>Mai picked up on the first ring. </p><p>“Yes?” She drawled. Ty Lee could almost hear her smirk. </p><p>“You sent me to a store that’s three blocks away from Agni Corp!” Ty Lee exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh did I?”</p><p>“Mai!” Ty Lee exclaimed. </p><p>“Now you have the perfect excuse to be around when she needs you without hovering. Buy an album for me, I have to go.” </p><p>Mai hung up and Ty Lee parked her car in front of the store. She paid the meter with coins that were lying about in the car and locked it. </p><p>The store itself was cute. There were boxes with vintage records set up around the place with light music playing around. There were also large stuffed chairs that looked very cozy. Each one had a record player with a headphone jack, presumably for the appreciation of new music. </p><p>She began digging through the boxes until she found some vinyls that looked cool and then she brought her stack over to a chair.</p><p>For the next few hours Ty Lee lost herself in discovering new music. The owner of the store noticed her intent on staying a while and she came over to give Ty Lee suggestions. She ended up buying two records for Mai, one for herself and one for Azula, intending on giving it to her as a gift at a different time. </p><p>Just as she was paying for her vinyls, her phone rang. </p><p>She picked it up, waved goodbye to her new friend, the store owner, and walked out to her car. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“You were right,” a voice croaked on the other end of the line.</p><p>Immediately she froze. </p><p>“You know I love to hear you say that,” she said, chuckling nervously, “but what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I think I’m sick,” Azula said. </p><p>“I can be there in three minutes,” Ty Lee said. “I have your car and I’m shopping downtown.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Azula said. </p><p>“Hang tight baby,” Ty Lee said softly. </p><p>Azula sniffled into the line.</p><p>Ty Lee got in the car and sped out onto the road, driving the handful of blocks over to Azula’s building and parking in the designated CEO spot. </p><p>She took a moment to revel in the looks of the passersby as she emerged from a cerulean convertible at the head of the lot before rushing into the building. </p><p>Being the spouse of the boss had its perks. Ty Lee brushed right past security to the private elevator and before anyone could even say anything she was on her way into Azula’s office. </p><p>The elevator opened and Ty Lee looked around. Azula was not at her table, nor was she in her bathroom because the door was open. </p><p>“‘Zula?” Ty Lee called. </p><p>“Ty,” a soft voice whispered. </p><p>Scrunching her eyebrows, Ty Lee looked closer until she saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of the desk. </p><p>“‘Zula!” She exclaimed, rushing around to find Azula laying on the ground in front of her table. </p><p>“Ty,” she whispered again. </p><p>Ty Lee sank to her knees and gathered Azula’s body into her arms. </p><p>“You’re burning up,” she said, feeling the heat radiating from Azula’s head. </p><p>“I think the cold medicine wore off,” Azula said. </p><p>“I think it’s not a cold,” Ty Lee said pointedly. </p><p>“Mai?”</p><p>“Mai.”</p><p>“I tested positive for the flu,” Azula said. </p><p>“I believe it.”</p><p>Azula nodded and closed her eyes, grabbing Ty Lee’s shirt weakly. </p><p>“Love I’m not going to carry you out of here like a child,” Ty Lee said softly. </p><p>“Help me up please,” Azula said. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded and scooped Azula up, carrying her over to her chair and sitting her into it, before pulling the other chair around to sit next to her. </p><p>Azula drooped down in the chair and Ty Lee brushed back her bangs. </p><p>“Are you okay,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula nodded lightly and shivered.</p><p>“Should we go home,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula nodded lightly.</p><p>“All you need to do is walk out of here and get into the car with dignity,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “Then will you let me take care of you?”</p><p>“I should have done that in the first place,” Azula groaned, coughing and cringing at the pain. “It hurts.”</p><p>“I know ‘Zula, I know.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you call your assistant,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula chuckled weakly and grabbed Ty Lee’s hand. </p><p>“I’m not going to sleep with her,” Azula said. </p><p>“I never said- Has she offered?” Ty Lee asked indignantly. </p><p>“Is that your concern?” Azula asked. </p><p>“No it- Can we talk about this at any other time?”</p><p>Azula nodded. </p><p>“Do you want to buzz her and tell her I’m taking the rest of the day off?” Azula asked. </p><p>Ty Lee reached over and pressed the intercom. Before she could even say anything Ikki responded. </p><p>“Yes Miss? Do you need anything? How can I help you? Your wife hasn’t called since the first time,” she said quickly. </p><p>“Don’t worry Ikki,” Ty Lee said. “I’m here now. ‘Zula is going to be taking the rest of the day off.”</p><p>“Ty Lee?” </p><p>“Bye Ikki,” Ty Lee said, letting go of the button. </p><p>Azula smirked and held her hands out to Ty Lee. </p><p>“How would it look if I held you right now,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“Like you love me?”</p><p>“‘Zula, you’d be so mad at me when you’re better.”</p><p>“You’re too intelligent,” Azula said. “Help me stand?”</p><p>Ty Lee leaned in and grabbed her waist, gently lifting her to her feet. </p><p>“Dizzy,” Azula said. “And cold.”</p><p>Ty Lee wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the elevator. Azula leaned against her hard. Ty Lee kissed her burning forehead and Azula’s nose rattled. </p><p>As the elevator went down each floor Azula got heavier and heavier. </p><p>“You have to keep together right now baby,” Ty Lee urged. “Just for one minute.”</p><p>The doors opened at the bottom floor and Azula straightened up reluctantly. </p><p>Taking Ty Lee’s hand she walked briskly out of the lobby, waving at a few people as she went but not stopping to make small talk. Not that she ever did. </p><p>They reached her parking spot and Ty Lee opened the passenger door. Azula fell in and exhaled deeply. She was more pale than she had been that morning, despite the makeup on her face. </p><p>Ty Lee turned the car on and started driving home. </p><p>“Did you eat anything,” she asked. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Drink more tea?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Meet anyone face to face?”</p><p>“Only Ikki.”</p><p>“Good,” Ty Lee said. “There should be soup for you at home and then maybe a nap? You need sleep and fluids to beat this thing.”</p><p>“I’m going to get you sick.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Ty Lee said. “I’m getting tamiflu from Mai’s dad so hopefully it won’t be this bad.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Azula said. </p><p>“You should listen more baby,” Ty Lee said. “I’m just looking out for you.”</p><p>Azula coughed and nodded. Ty Lee noticed she was shaking. </p><p>“Turn the heat on ‘Zula,” Ty Lee advised as she drove. “I would do it but driving is not my strongest suit.”</p><p>Azula let out a weak chuckle and lifted a floppy arm to bump it against the display until the vents were blasting hot air through the car. </p><p>For the rest of the drive home Ty Lee watched the road carefully and Azula nervously as she lay quietly with her eyes closed. </p><p>When Ty Lee pulled into the driveway she was sure Azula was asleep. </p><p>“We’re here,” she said softly. </p><p>Azula groaned and shifted in her position. </p><p>Ty Lee went around to the side of the car and opened the door, grabbing Azula out of the car. </p><p>“Did you have to let it get to this point,” she asked as she half walked and half dragged Azula into their house. </p><p>Azula shook her head. </p><p>“Did you even get any work done?”</p><p>Azula nodded.</p><p>“I had to make two important calls to other timezones that couldn’t be put off,” she muttered. “I secured the deals.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you,” Ty Lee said. “However, deals don’t mean anything if you’re dead.”</p><p>“Don’t be drama-” Azula was cut off when she suddenly became deadweight on Ty Lee’s arm.</p><p>“‘Zula!” She screamed, snatching her up before she hit the ground, and holding her against her chest as she opened the door to the house and pulled her inside. The house was full of the smell of chicken soup. </p><p>“‘Zula, ‘Zula, Azula,” she repeated panickedly as she lay her on the couch. Azula was breathing shallowly and groaning in pain. </p><p>Ty Lee ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first things she could think of which were an ice pop, a bottle of water, and tylenol. </p><p>Azula opened her eyes to find Ty Lee hovering over her. </p><p>“What happened,” she asked as Ty Lee gently sat her up. “My head…”</p><p>“You are so sick that you passed out,” Ty Lee said, squinting at Azula. “You’re definitely dehydrated and starving.”</p><p>She handed her the ice pop and Azula held it reluctantly. </p><p>“Throat,” Azula complained. </p><p>“You were strong enough to go to work, you can replenish some fluids and get a few calories before I give you the painkillers,” Ty Lee said sternly. </p><p>Azula let out a whining noise. Ty Lee rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s torso and leaned in close, the heat radiating off of her making Ty Lee feel warm as well. </p><p>Ty Lee extracted the ice pop from her hand and held it up to Azula’s mouth. </p><p>“Open,” she instructed. Azula let her chin drop and Ty Lee placed the ice against her tongue. </p><p>“Mm,” Azula said, eating slowly. </p><p>Ty Lee rubbed Azula's side. </p><p>“You’re really leaning into me taking care of you now aren’t you.”</p><p>Azula nodded and closed her eyes when the ice pop was gone. </p><p>“Not yet,” Ty Lee said. “Water and pills and soup.”</p><p>“No soup,” Azula moaned. “Sleepy.”</p><p>“How did you make two business calls,” Ty Lee wondered out loud. </p><p>“Sheer power of will,” Azula said as Ty Lee opened the bottle of water and handed her the pills. “It ran out.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Ty Lee said bemused as Azula swallowed the pills and some of the water. </p><p>“Nap time?” Azula asked. </p><p>“Are you going to be able to sleep with the fever?” Ty Lee asked, pressing her lips against Azula’s forehead. </p><p>“So tired Ty,” Azula said, drooping forward. </p><p>“Okay nap time,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula and picking her up, carrying her upstairs. “But afterwards you are not getting out of this bed for anything except the bathroom until you’re 24 hours fever free. I’m serious.”</p><p>Azula didn’t say anything as Ty Lee placed her on the bed and started undressing her. When she was naked except for her undergarments she looked up at Ty Lee. </p><p>“Hot or cold?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“Cold,” Azula said. “Head hurts, body hurts, throat hurts,” she listed. </p><p>“Aw poor baby,” Ty Lee said, pulling the covers over her. </p><p>“Join me?” Azula asked. </p><p>“I want to get you some things,” Ty Lee protested weakly.</p><p>“Send someone?” Azula asked. </p><p>She looked up at Ty Lee with large puppy dog eyes that she hadn’t seen in twenty years. Large eyes that were glassy with fever and a pale, pleading expression that left nothing to be deciphered. </p><p>Ty Lee exhaled and slid under the covers. Azula moved towards her immediately and Ty Lee pulled her close. </p><p>“You’re too good to me,” Azula croaked as Ty Lee gently rubbed her back and soothed her. </p><p>“Just remember this when you’re looking after me next week.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>